Te Necesitare Por Siempre
by NotPerfectSI
Summary: Para ella su vida ya no valía nada, no cuando su físico solo le traía burlas. El intenta salvarla de la miseria en que se ha convertido su vida. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando el amor aparece en lo que solo era una amistad? Bella desaparece. ¿Ahora qué pasa cuando ella regresa? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ella se fue? Edward necesita saberlo y Bella necesita olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Ella, una chica inteligente, pero con un nivel de autoestima por los suelos; tendencias auto destructivas con su cuerpo e incluso con su vida. No todo en el mundo es el físico pero para los adolescentes así es, Bella no es aceptada socialmente por su apariencia física.

Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella por parte de su familia, es una chica inocente, pero simplemente muchas veces su inocencia hacia que los demás se aprovecharan de ella.

Después de muchas circunstancias toma la decisión de quitarse la vida, pero alguien se lo impide; Edward Cullen.

Cuando Edward salva la vida de Bella, decide ayudarla. Bella en un principio acepta su ayuda pero con el tiempo empieza a crecer un sentimiento dentro de ella, amor, al estar tan segura de no ser correspondida, se va. También hay un motivo oculto; Edward no era lo que ella pensaba. Se siente traicionada por el único chico al que ha amado, por su mejor amigo.

Cuando ella se va le deja una nota _*Regresare Cuando Menos Lo Esperes*_ pero ¿qué significa?

Edward tras la partida de ella se siente solo, & no comprende porque ella desaparece de un día a otro. Ella lo necesitaba, él le ofreció ayuda, ¿sin ningún precio? Edward piensa que Isabella, (como la comienza a llamar tras su partida) lo uso & que se fue sin ningún remordimiento, sin mirar atrás.

Bella regresa un año después. Pero hay algo nuevo en ella. Algo diferente

¿Pero qué paso con ella durante ese tiempo? ¿Edward, como reaccionara ante la presencia de Bella? ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que Bella se fue?


	2. Capitulo 2 Él

CAPITULO 1

_-¡Bella! Baja a desayunar_- le grito Renee, su madre, desde la planta baja.

Aquel este día era igual que los demás, no era agradable, cualquier excusa sería buena para no ir al instituto, quería decir que estaba enferma, cualquier cosa.

Obviamente no le creerían, ya había usado esa excusa muchas veces y no quería que sus padres ni su hermana Tanya se dieran cuenta que no quería ir al instituto.

Se preparó para bajar, pero como algunos días atrás no tenía apetito, o tal vez lo tenía pero se obligaba a no ingerir nada. Tomo sus cosas & salió de su cuarto, bajo la escaleras, entro a la cocina & saludo a su familia como cada día. Solo que antes de que le dijeran algo sus padres, tomo las llaves de su vieja camioneta & se fue directamente a la puerta.

_-¡Adiós!_- grito desde la puerta y cerro, al montarse en su camioneta se sintió aliviada, fue directamente al instituto.

Al llegar como todos los días, casi muchos de los estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, como si ella fuera algo demasiado inferior y así es como se sentía ella desde el maldito día en que todo comenzó. Alguien que no valía nada o por lo menos se lo recordaban todos los días.

_-Hola, Tierra llamando a Bella...tierra llamando a Bella_- le dijo una de sus mejores amigas, Kate. Una chica rubia, ojos grises muy llamativos, un cuerpo atlético y alta. Alguien casi perfecta.

_-¡Oh! Lo siento, estaba pensando_- contesto Bella, con un sonrojo a su amiga.

_-¿En qué pensabas? ¿En tu amor platónico?_- le pregunto la otra chica, Angela, o como ella le decía, Angie. Una chica menos llamativa que Kate, sin embargo igual de hermosa. Cabello negro, ojos miel, alta.

_-Claro que no, ustedes están locas, no tengo ningún amor platónico, mejor vámonos a clases_- les contesto Bella, aunque sabía que tenían razón, tenía su amor platónico pero no estaba dispuesta a decirlo, ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba y pensaba que a lo mejor no faltaba mucho.

Al igual que siempre en el salón de clases se tenía que sentar hasta la parte de atrás para no tener que recibir todo tipo de papelitos con cosas escritas dirigidas a ella. Normalmente siempre eran insultos, en los que siempre le hacían recordar un maldito día que ella quería olvidar con todo su ser.

Bella no era una chica realmente agraciada, su cuerpo era rellenito, no tenía la forma de las chicas del instituto y sus amigas, usaba lentes de pasta gruesa y en su rostro tenía rastros de su adolescencia. No utilizaba maquillaje, su cabello era realmente un lio y había comenzado a usar prendas de tallas más grandes que la suya.

Sabía que era víctima de constantes burlas y también la utilizaban para apuestas, es las ella obviamente era la víctima.

Bella dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando de pronto sonó el timbre indicando el término de la clase en la que ella no presto atención.

Salió lo más rápido que sus compañeros de clase le permitieron, sabía que llegaría tarde a biología si no se apuraba. Llego justo antes de que el timbre sonara, su compañero de mesa de laboratorio, Edward Cullen, ya estaba allí.

Edward & Bella nunca se habían dirigido ni un hola por educación, tampoco lo había escuchado burlándose de ella, pero sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba con sus amigos, todos lo hacían no dudaba que él y sus amigos no lo hicieran.

Bella siguió su camino directo a su mesa de laboratorio, se sentó en el banco lo más lejos que pudo de su compañero, esa había sido su rutina siempre que estaba con alguien, excepto Kate & Angie, sus únicas amigas.

Saco su libreta y su lapicero, simplemente fijo la mirada en el pizarrón.

_-Hola_- escucho una voz aterciopelada y masculina a su lado, sabia de quien provenía pero no sabía qué hacer, nunca habían hablado & desconfiaba, pero por ser educada le contesto

_-Hola_- le contesto Bella, tratando de ser educada, no lo volteo a ver, simplemente hablo con la mirada puesta al frente.

-¿Cómo estás? -volvió a preguntar Edward, quien veía fijamente el perfil del rostro de Bella, detallando cada uno de sus gestos.

-Bien, gracias... mmm... ¿Tu?- le contestó Isa, siempre trataba de ser amable por la educación que le habían inculcado sus padres pero la "platica" que llevaba con su compañero la hacía sentir incomoda.

-Bien -le contesto Edward, que la seguía viendo fijamente.

-Oh, qué bueno -le dijo Bella, que en ningún momento de su pequeña plática lo volteo a ver.

-Si -le contesto Edward que esperaba que en algún momento ella volteara a verlo, nunca sucedió.

La clase siguió igual que siempre, en esa clase nadie le hacía o decía algo y estaba agradecida por ello.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, tomo sus cosas las guardo lo más rápido que pudo, había visto a Edward queriéndole hablar. Ella esta vez no lo permitiría.

Salió del aula casi corriendo.

Fue directo a su siguiente clase. Su día paso casi más tranquilo de lo que ella esperaba siendo el primer día clases después de vacaciones

Al llegar a su casa, tomo algo de la nevera ya que recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día. Subió a su cuarto antes de que sus padres & hermanas llegaran.

Rosalía una chica de cabello rubio & ojos cafés, de 17 años.

Tanya de cabello rubio & ojos dorados, cuerpo perfecto, de 19 años.

Aquellas dos hermanas suyas eran unas diosas al lado de ella, o por lo menos eso es lo que Isa siempre se decía.

Sus padres la llevaban a un psicólogo, todos los días, por su baja autoestima pero Bellaa sabía que no le estaba sirviendo de nada, cada día se sentía peor.

Bella estaba haciendo su tarea lentamente aunque sabía que ya casi era hora de que se fuera al su cita con su psicóloga, odiaba ir pero también odiaba sentirse tan débil como para no poder decir "BASTA".

Su cabeza todos los días ideaba una forma para poder acabar con su miserable existencia pero simplemente nunca encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Bella pensaba que acabando con su vida por fin sería feliz & todos los demás también. Por el momento su única escapatoria era cortarse las muñecas o las piernas. Para ella eso era un alivio a su dolor. Pensaba que le hacía bien aunque su psicóloga le dijera que no.

Solo empeoraba su situación, pero ella era una persona obstinada & seguía con la idea de que era una buena idea.

Y de pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo hacia alguien que le hablo el día de hoy, aquel chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, Edward.

No sabía porque le había hablado, pero prefería evitarlo a cualquier costa, no quería nada, ni una palabra de él. Siendo quien era sabía que no traería nada bueno que Edward se inmiscuyera en su vida, probablemente solo traería problemas. Nadie más tenía que estar en su mísera vida.


End file.
